ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Haus/Superboy
Noah Haus (Known as Superboy) is the main protagonist, director, actor, voice actor and the brave hero that can save the world with his friends and his allies the Avengers and more heroes. Full Name * Noah Steven Haus Other Names * Sorcerer Noah * The Next Iron Man * King Noah * Dr. Haus * Spider-Man * Rex Dangervest * Director of Disney World Quotes * "Hakuna Matata." * "This is My Dream!" * "Avengers... Assemble!" * "I am Iron Man!" * "I Love You 3000." * "Hey Everyone." * "Great Scott!" * "Language!!!" * "I can do This all day!!!" * "Spider-Sense is Tingling!" * "HULK SMASH!!!" * "FOR ASGARD!!!" * "I am Groot!" * "What's up Doc?" * "I Thought I Lost You!" * "Gotcha." * "Step in Time!!!" * "We're obviously too much for you to handle!!!" * "You can even get rid of the Lolly Street Rat!!!" * "10,000 Years would gave you such a Crick in the Neck." * "Oh... Yeah!" * "Get over here!!" * "First to the Key!!" * "You're despicable!!!" * "Wakanda Forever!!!" * "You're going Down!!!" * "You can't trick me anymore!" * "Snakes?!! Why did it have to be Snakes?" * "I'm Getting kind of Fond, do you Kid." * "The Universe is mine to Command, to CONTROL!!!" * "NO!!! We won't let you Destroy this World!" * "I'm with you until the End of the Line!" * "Watch your Language!" * "To Infinity... And Beyond!" * "ALVINNNNN!!!" * "I come in Peace!" * "SKADOOSH!!!" * "I have a Parasite." * "We are Venom!" * "Activate Instant Kill!" * "This is Not Over!" * "Exelsior!" * "Nuff-Said!" * "Toons..." * "Booyah!!!" * "Hadouken!!!" * "Taksamakai Penuka!" * "Shoryuken!!!" * "Merry Christmas!!!" * "Yes!!! I have single-handedly vanquish the Beast!" * "That's the worst joke I've ever heard." * "Doth Mother know, you weareth her trapes?" * "I control the truth... Mysterio is the Truth!" * "Get Ready to feel the THUNDER!!!" * "You won't get away with this!" * "How dare you Treat my Friends so dreadfully!" * "I.....am all the Jedi!!!" Powers and Abilities * Super Speed * Super Jump * Repolsor Blast * Shoots Lazers * Transformation * Fire * Impressions * Using Magic Band * Super Strength * Duplicates * Fireball * Hadoken * Magic * Roar * Fly * Giant Form * Power Stone * Time Stone * Reality Stone * Mind Stone * Soul Stone * Space Stone * Freeze Breath * Telekinesis * Arc Reactor * Fire Breath * Lightning and Thunder * Spider-Sense * Spider Webs * Web Grenade * Machine Guns * Arm Cannons Weapons * Power Gauntlet * Swords * Baterang * Blasters * Freeze Ray * Bow and Arrows * Mjonir * Lightsaber * Captain America Sheild * Stormbreaker * Sling Ring Time Machines * Delorean * Bill and Ted's Phone Booth * Doctor Who's TARDIS * HG Well's Bicycle * Quantum Tunnel * Rover (DINOSAUR) * Hot Tub Noah's Suits * Spider-Man * Thor * Captain America * Buzz Lightyear * Wolverine * Mr. Incredible * Batman * Hawkeye * Sorcerer Mickey * Star-Lord Jacket * Cloak of Levetation * Quantum Realm Suit Iron Man Armors * MK 1 * MK 2 * MK 3 * MK 4 * MK 5 * MK 6 * MK 7 * MK 42 * MK 43 * MK 45 * MK 46 * MK 47 * MK 50 * MK 85 Appearance * Brown Straight Hair * Green Eyes * Scar on his Left Eye * Mustache * Beard * Long Ears * Brown Eyebrows Inspiration * Tom Holland * Chris Pratt * Jim Carrey * Robert Downey, Jr. * Dick Van Dyke * Chris Evans * Tom Hanks * Robin Williams Home * Canandaigua, NY Occupation * Superhero * Director of Movies and TV Shows Alignment * Good/Neutral Affiliations * The Avengers * Disney Heroes * Master Builders * Tune Squad * Resistance * Rebel Alliance * Guardians of the Galaxy * Super Smash Bros. Fighters Worlds from Another Dimension * New York * Asgard * New Jersey * Knowhere * Wakanda * Avengers Facility * Queens, NY * Brooklyn, NY * Rio * Amazon * Malaria * Erie, Pennsylvania * Strong National Museum of Play * Paul Valley, Oklahoma * Toy and Action Figure Museum * Orlando, Florida * Disney World * Universal Orlando Resort * Magic Kingdom * Epcot * Animal Kingdom * Hollywood Studios * The Grid * Agrabah * Neverland * Municiberg * New Urbem * Monsters, Inc. * Andy's Room * Internet * Subspace * Syracuse, NY * Destiny USA * Toontown * Paradise Falls * Monstropolis * Hampton Inn * Hollywood, California * San Fransisco * Axiom * Ant Hill * Africa * Pride Rock * Green Hill Zone * Kathmandu, Nepal * London, England * Berlin, Germany * Madagascar * Shrek's Swamp * China * Base 9 * Gru's Lab * Vector's Fortress * Coral Reef * Brockport, NY * Gotham City * Metropolis * Middle Earth * Nineva * WALL-E's Truck * Cloud Cuckoo Land * Bricksburg * The Old West * Emerald City * Munchkin Land * Hill Valley, California * Haunted Mansion * Wayne Manor * Phantom Zone * Arthur Jones' House * Nicelanders' Apartment * Death Star * Internet * Starkiller Base * Far Far Away * Oakey Oaks * Batcave * Jurassic Park/World, Isla Nublar * Sanctum Sanctorum * Monsters University * Caribbean * Nomanisan Island * Pandora * Cairo, Egypt * Nepal * Cloud City * Transylvania * Tokyo, Japan * Tangaroa Island * Halloween Town * North Pole * Antartica * Sydney, Australia * Marine Life Institute * Lands of the Living and Dead Planets * Earth * Mercury * Venus * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto * Morag * Tatooine * Jakuu * D'Qar * Takodana * Vormir * Titan * Berhert * Contraxia * Auldron * Corosaunt * Geonosis * Naboo * Hoth * Endor * Mustafar * Crait * Batuu Goals * Protect the Universe * Get the Job done (Succeeded) * Work Very Hard (Succeeded) * Unite with heroes * Save the Earth * Do 700 Jumps * Save Christmas (Succeeded) * Going to Disney World * Use Special Passes for all Attractions (Succeeded) * Protect Natalie and his Friends from Danger * Banish Lord Mollie to the Mount Everest * Make Mom and Dad Proud (Succeeded) * Bring Everyone Back * Wipe out Lord Mollie and all Bad Guys from Existence * Date with Natalie Smith * Marry Natalie Smith when I'm 25 Years Old * Create Disney World Movie * Become the Next Iron Man (Succeeded) * Become a Jedi Knight Likes * His Life * God * Jesus Christ * Mickey Mouse * Baby Jaxson * Grandma and Grandpa * Cousins * Natalie Smith * Watch Movies * Play Video Games * Doing Mashups * IPod * Woody and Buzz * Disney World * Cartoons * Using Facebook * Canandaigua Braves * Pep Rally * Taking care of the Kids * Marvel and PIXAR Homecoming Assembly Dance * Charcoal Corral and Silver Lake Drive-In * Strong Museum of Play * Exercising * Special Olympics * Push-Ups * Ab Crunches * Getting Strong * Friends and Family * Playing Legos * Having Dreams * Singing * Dancing * Being Spider-Man * Silly Songs * Hello Dolly * Disney Junior * Boomerang * Nick Jr. * Sesame Street * PBS Kids * Helping Someone * Steamboat Willie * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Bugs Bunny Cartoons * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Falling in Love * Winning the Battle * Fish * Dolphins * Oma and Opa * Presents * Easter Eggs * Easter * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas * McDonalds * Arby's * Burger King * Wendy's * Seneca Farms * Kabob * Chicken Tenders * Chicken Fingers * Water * Milk * Pepsi Cola * Coca Cola * Royal Crown Cola * Hershey's * Musketeers * Kit Kat * Popcorn * Whales * Cookies * Cookie Dough * Brownies * Candy Corn * Starburst * Starburst Jelly Beans * Cosmic Brownies * Roseland Bowl * Bowling * Spin Zone Number Cars * Laser Tag * Chicchino's Pizzeria * Tony Harper's Pizzeria * Pontillo's Pizzeria * Applebees * Walmart * Destiny USA * Eastview Mall * Disney Store * Larger than Life Toys and Comics * Johnny Rockets * Dough Life * Commercials * She's Gone * Come and Get Your Love * Locked out of Heaven * His Plans * Hall and Oates * Redbone * Pentatonix and Todrick Hall * Bruno Mars * Walt Disney * Robin Williams * Stan Lee * Sci-Fi Movies * Animated Films * Live-Action Films * Driving at Minnehann's Go Kart * Super Smash Bros. * Freedom * Doing Impressions * Songs from the 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and 2000s Dislikes * Mario Kart 8 * Toy Story 3 Game * Having Nightmares * Loosing Mashups * Loosing IPod * Japanese Food * Lies * Crime * Homework * Wii Sports * Wii Fit * Nazis * Getting Lost * Loosing the Battle * Lord Mollie's Orders * Friends in Danger * Getting into Trouble * Racing Games * Getting hurt * Going to the Unified Basketball Game * Getting stuck inside the Head * Midterm and Regents Exams * Jaws * Sharks * Squids * Goulash * Wonder Pets * Tripledent Gum * Getting Shots from the Doctors * Too Much Crowd * Too Many Vehicles * Fruits and Veggies * Scary Movies * The Shining * Getting Snapped by Gary * Mysterio's Illusions * Death Relatives * Heidi Haus (Mother) * Gary Haus (Father) * Natalie Smith (Noah's Wife) * Jeanne Waddington (Grandma) * Eric Christiansen (Grandpa) * Lindsey Boe (Cousin) * Ryan Boe (Cousin) * Franklin Haus (Opa) * Rosanna Haus (Oma) * Stevie Haus (Uncle/Gary's Brother) * Tod Boe (Uncle) * Ryan Sanborn (Lindsey's Husband) * Jaxson Sanborn/Naked Baby (Adoptive Son) * Jayden Sanborn (Jaxson's Brother) * Jennifer Boe (Cousin) * Katie Boe (Cousin) * Michael Boe (Cousin) Allies * Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey (Noah's Friend) * Genie * Spider-Man * Star-Lord * Minnie Mouse * Woody and Buzz * Jack Skellington * Flik * Sulley and Mike * Aladdin * Peter Pan * Simba * Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Flynn Rider * Disney Princesses * Wreck-It Ralph * Mr. Incredible * Baymax and Hiro * Lilo and Stitch * Jack Sparrow * TRON * Sam Flynn * Quorra * Mushu * WALL-E * R2-D2 and C-3PO * Indiana Jones * Jake Sully * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Tweety Bird * Road Runner * Porky Pig * Jack-Jack Parr * Mrs. Incredible * Frozone * The Censor Monkeys * Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) * Amazing Spider-Man * Miles Morales * Peter B. Parker * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Spider-Man Noir * Spider-Ham * Peni Parker and SP//DR * Supers * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred * Daphine * Velma * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Super Hero Squad * Louie Peck * Rachel Peck * Joshua Peck * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Mary Poppins * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Cruz Ramirez * Luigi * Guido * Flo * Fillmore * Sally Carrera * Miss Fritter * Iron Man * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Black Widow * Hawkeye * War Machine * Ant-Man * Doctor Strange * Black Panther * Captain Marvel * Wasp * Drax * Mantis * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Disney Heroes * Lewis Robinson * Wilbur Robinson * Tune Squad * T-Rex * Nintendo Fighters * Playstation Heroes * Hall and Oates * Batman * Superman * Gandalf * Wyldstyle/Lucy * Justice League * Master Chief * Diaja Hughes * Michaela Simpson * Lisa Brunelli * Nick Brunelli * Orestes Papas * Sofia Papas * Kaleb Vaughan * Tanner Halbrook * Shane Halbrook * Kevin Vaughan * Laura Vaughan * Jamie Halbrook * Delaney Halbrook * Lia Vaughan * Madi * Maddie * Maddlyn Abbott Greeny * Brooks Randolph * Jenny Martin * Caroline Lyttle * Emma and Ava * Brandon Wolfe * Eddie Guzzo * Cameron * Ashley * Ashton * Tristen * Ricky * Riley * Jack Girstner * Elisa Girstner * Annie Scott * David Lyttle * Parzival * Art3mis * Aech * Daito * Sho * James Haliday/Anorak * Big Hero 6 * Sam Brenner * Ludlow Lamonsoff * Eddie Plant * President Cooper * Violet Van Patten * Q-Bert * Duke Caboom * Shrek * Donkey * Princess Fiona * Alex the Lion * Marty the Zebra * Kung Fu Panda * B.O.B. * Dr. Cockroach * The Missing Link * Horton the Elephant * Mayor Ned McDodd * RJ the Raccoon * Hammy the Squirrel * Michael Jordan * Emmet Brickowski * Master Builders * Ghostbusters * Marty McFly * Doc Brown * 12th Doctor * Homer Simpson * Dorothy and Friends * Mario * Ratchet and Clank * Jak and Daxter * Sly Cooper * Charlie Brown * Iron Giant * Gundam * LarryBoy * Eddie Valiant * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Baby Herman * Gru and Dru * Lucy Wilde * Mel the Minion * Stuart the Minion * Kevin the Minion * Bob the Minion * Addison Randolph * Carlie * Captain Charles T. Baker * Rodney Copeprbottom * Lem * Circus Bugs * Army of Ants * Doc Hudson * Mr. The King * Fender Pinwheeler * Mumble * Ramon * Amigos * Melman * Gloria (Madagascar) * Gloria (Happy Feet) * Joe and Steve * Blue * Dora and Boots * Diego * Elmo * Pocoyo * Wonder Pets * The Wiggles * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Dave Seville * Brittany and the Chipettes * Ian Hawke * Igor * Eva * Scamper * Brain (Igor's Invention) * Manfred * Sid the Sloth * Diego * Scrat * Flint Lockwood * Lloyd Garmadon * Kai * Cole * Jay * Zane * Master Wu * Nya * Timon and Pumbaa * Nala * Sally Skellington * Zero * Loki * Carl Fredricksen * Russell * Dug * Samantha Sparks * Spongebob * Patrick * Venom (Tom Hardy) * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Cody Maverick * Dracula * Dennis * Voyd * Screech * Brick * Helectrix * Reflux * Krushauer * Noah the Elder * Jonah (Archibald Asparagus) * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Khalil * The Pirates who don't do Anything * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Anakin Skywalker * Mace Windu * Yoda * Qui-Gon Jinn * Ahsoka Tano * Kanan Jarrus * Ben Solo * Resistance * Rebels * The A-Team * The Simpsons * Defender Spaceship * Chell * Wheatley * X-PO * President Donald Trump * Numerous Heroes Minions * Green Army Men * Little Green Men * Blue Programs * Howlers * Wookies * Gru's Minions * Emperor Penguins * Navi * Ewoks * Autobots * Iron Legion * Wakandans * Ravagers * Asgardians * Masters of the Majestic Arts * Clone Troopers Enemies * Lord Mollie (Main Antagonist and a Toon) * Gary Haus (Formerly) * Heidi Haus (Formerly) * Caroline Lyttle (Formerly) * Jenny Martin (Formerly) * Delaney Brown * Belle * Addison Randolph (Formerly) * Chloe * Ella * Maddie (Formerly) * Carlie (Formerly) * Loki (Formerly) * Thanos * Jafar * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Hades * Scar * Oogie Boogie * Zurg * Hopper * Maleficent * Evil Queen/Old Hag * Syndrome * Randall * Gaston * Queen of Hearts * Bowler Hat Guy * Dr. Facilier * Mother Gothel * Yzma * CLU 2.0 * Darth Maul * Darth Sidious * Dr. Shottenfroyd * Ian Hawke (Formerly) * Hector Barbossa * Chick Hicks * Davy Jones * Bellwether * Tamatoa * Yzma * Ernesto De La Cruz * Megatron * Decepticons * Chitauri * Sakaarans * Outriders * Levitians * General Grievous * Darth Vader (Formerly) * Darth Maul * Darth Sidious * Kylo Ren (Formerly) * Chitauri Gorillas * Underminer * Bomb Voyage * Anchor-Man * Brainfreezer * Screenslaver * Hilary Clinton * Masters of Evil * Mysterio * Mysterio's Drones * Mysterio's Phantoms * Doc Ock * Green Goblin * Sandman * Venom (Topher Grace) * Mayor of Swallow Falls * Chester V * Riot * Scorpion * Rhino * Carnage * Deadpool * Hammerhead * Electro * Vulture * Shocker * Charles Muntz * Noah the Elder (Formerly) * Kraven the Hunter * Dormammu * Lizard * Nebula (Formerly) * Ego the Living Planet * Phineas T. Ratchet * Mr. Chairman * Peg-Leg Pete * Vlad Plasimus * Plankton * Denzel Crocker * Professor Calamitous * Lord Vortech * Sorrento * I-ROK * Tai Lung * Max Headroom * Annoying Orange * Disney Villains * Marvin the Martian * Elmer Fudd * Sylvester the Cat * Wile E. Coyote * The Sixers * Kylo Ren * Bowser * Ganondorf * Marx * Galleom * Dracula (Castlevania) * Rayquaza * Rathalos * Wario * Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik * Donkey Kong (Pixels) * Centipede (Pixels) * Pac-Man (Pixels) * Galaga (Pixels) * Hyenas * Alien Robots * Galaxhar * Lord Farquaad * Slimer * Gozer * 2012 Captain America * 2014 Nebula * Annoying Orange * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Jafar's Guards * Lonesome Ghosts * Zombies * Grasshoppers * Nazis * Miles Quaritch * The B-Team * Ultron * Ronan * King Twistomer * Vector * El Macho * Judge Doom * Dr. Doom * Joker * Elmer Fudd * Sylvester the Cat * Willie E. Coyote * Rex Dangervest * Saruman * Red Skull * Nenville Sinclair * Arnold Ernst Toht * Nazis * Iron Monger * Abomination * Whiplash * Laufey * Arnim Zola * Hydra * General Zod * Lex Luthor * Mummy * Glados * Scarlet Overkill * Cybermen * Daleks * Sauron * Biff Tannen * Griff Tannen * Flying Monkeys * Wicked Witch * Witch's Guards * Mad Dog Tannen * Imperial Stormtroopers * First Order Stormtroopers * Black Order * Monstars * Mr. Swackhammer * Boss Baby * Master Polygon * Numerous Villains Noah's Songs * Come and Get Your Love * Hooked on a Feeling * Sunflower * Signal Fire * Vindicated * Don't Think I don't think About It * I Want to know what Love Is * Southern Nights * Dear Mr. Fantasy * Friend Like Me * My Miracle * Behind the Clouds * Find Yourself * Live to Rise * She's Gone * While Were Young * You've Got a Friend in Me * Everything is AWESOME!!! * All I Know * My Immortal * Make it With You * Blitzkreg Bop * Immigrant Song * Space Jam * Hit em High * I Turn to You * We're Off to see the Wizard Noah's Rules * Don't Touch Anything * Don't Bother Me while I'm Working * No Annoying Sounds Noah's Impressions as Characters and Other People * Mickey Mouse * Bugs Bunny * Natalie Smith * Robin Williams * Rodney Dangerfield * William F. Buckley Jr. * Peter Lorre * Robert De Niro * Jack Nicolson * Super Mario * Aladdin * Robin * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Starfire * Raven * Thanos * Mysterio * Nick Fury (Played by Samuel L. Jackson) * Mace Windu (Played by Samuel L. Jackson) * Eddie Valiant (Played by Bob Hoskins) * Captain America (Played by Chris Evans) * Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde * Princess Peach * Bowser * Pinocchio * Donald Duck * Goofy * John Wayne * Dave Seville (Played by Jason Lee) * Star-Lord (Played by Chris Pratt) * Spider-Man (Played by Tom Holland) * Jack Skellington * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Dug * Groot * Kung Fu Panda * Tai Lung * Sulley * Mike Wazowski * Ron from Monsters, Inc. * Drax (Played by Dave Bautista) * White Rabbit * Troll from Enchanted * Santa Claus * Yondu (Played by Michael Rooker) * Venom * Eddie Brock (Played by Tom Hardy) * Deadpool * Groot * Marion * Rocket Raccoon * Sonic the Hedgehog * Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Played by Jim Carrey) * Tom Wachowski (Played by James Marsden) * Finn (Played by John Boyega) * Jake Sully (Played by Sam Worthington) * Han Solo (Played by Harrison Ford) * Luke Skywalker (Played by Mark Hamill) * Iron Man (Played by Robert Downey, Jr.) * Ant-Man (Played by Paul Rudd) * Doctor Strange (Played by Benedict Cumberbatch) * Pluto * Batman * Jafar * Parzival * Shang Tsung * Kitana * Scorpion * Reptile * Sub-Zero * Minecraft Steve * Prince Edward (Played by James Marsden) * Luis (Played by Michael Pena) * Indiana Jones (Played by Harrison Ford) * Dr. Alan Grant (Played by Sam Neill) * Dorothy Gale (Played by Judy Garland) * Black Panther (Played by Chadwick Boseman) * Loki (Played by Tom Hiddleston) * Talos (Played by Ben Mendelsohn) * Hulk (Played by Mark Ruffalo) * Moses * Thor (Played by Chris Hemsworth) * Pumbaa * Mr. Incredible * Lightning McQueen * Stan Lee * Walt Disney * Private William Hudson Noah's Movies * Disney World * Spider-Man 3: Into the Multiverse * Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 * Jonah and Gru * Mickey's House of Villains 2 * Avengers: The Infinity Saga Noah's TV Shows * Super Smash Bros. Super Show! * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures * Spider-Man: Animated Series Noah's TV Specials * Rudolph and Frosty the Snowman * Mickey's Magical Christmas * Super Smash Bros.: The Best Christmas Gift Noah's Video Games * Super Smash Bros. * LEGO Dimensions * Disney Infinity: The Video Game * Disney's Sorcerer's Arena * Disney World Adventures * LEGO Marvel's Avengers: The Infinity Saga Noah's Short Films * Spider-Man and Jack-Jack